Halloween
by brieMalfoy
Summary: En la noche de Halloween se encuentran nuevamente y esta vez no es para pelear.
1. Capítulo 1

**Disclaimer: HP es de Rowling, no mio.**

•••••

 **Capítulo 1**

Ellos se odian.

Siempre ha sido así, pelean, se gritan e insultan todo el tiempo.

Hasta que Hermione se hartó de eso y como conversar con Draco Malfoy para arreglar diferencias sería imposible decidió que simplemente pasaría de él, como si no estuviera ahí.

Él lo notó pero siguió provocándola, pues el que ella lo ignorara solo lo atraía más.

En Halloween, cuando cada alumno estaba cenando en su respectiva mesa, Draco apenas había tocado su comida, mayormente debido a que estaba esperando algún movimiento por parte de Hermione, como cuando vio que ella se levantó y salió directo a quien sabe donde, probablemente a la biblioteca, esperó unos segundos y se levantó para seguirla, sin importarle que sus compañeros lo miraran raro.

—¿A dónde vas Draco? —preguntó Zabini, que distinguió a Hermione Granger salir del comedor

Malfoy lo ignoró y siguió caminando.

La siguió por los largos pasillos del castillo, incluso habían pasado varias veces por alguno. Hasta que por fin Hermione entró en un aula vacía. "¿Qué se le perdió ahí dentro?" Se preguntó Draco.

El también ingresó y al cerrar escuchó un "clic" proveniente de la cerradura.

Volteó para encontrarla frente a él con brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido con evidente molestia que expresó con palabras.

— ¿Por qué demonios estás siguiéndome? —inquirió la chica

—Oh, me atrapaste —dijo Draco levantando las manos

—Vi cuando te levantaste, y después escuché pasos así que supuse que serias tú, Malfoy

—Ya sé que eres muy lista Hermione, lo demuestras todos los días

—¿Acaso has dicho mi nombre? —preguntó con sorpresa

Draco se acercó lentamente, invadiendo su espacio personal.

—Sí, Hermione, y tú puedes decirme Draco —dijo el tranquilamente

Mientras ella procesaba sus palabras, el acortó aún más la distancia que los mantenía separados y la besó, como había deseado hacerlo desde hace semanas, Hermione después del estupor inicial se dejó llevar cuando el posó una mano en su espalda y otra en su nuca, atrayéndola lo más posible hacia él.

Bueno, ¿qué podía hacer? Ya los había encerrado en el aula, pero porque ella esperaba una pelea como siempre y planeó enfrentarlo, no estaba preparada para tal situación, así que mientras el la sostenía, ella se agarró de un hombro del chico tratando de alejarse, sin éxito. No era una gran besadora, pero seguro que él la guiaría, y ella era buena aprendiendo.

Mientras en el Gran Comedor …

—Theo, quiero que me ayudes a hacerle una travesura a Draco —le dijo a su amigo con una sonrisa malévola

—¿A Draco? ¿Por qué? —lo miró confundido

—No te lo diré aquí, vámonos —Blaise se puso en marcha y Theo no tuvo más remedio que seguirlo si quería enterarse de su plan.

Luna, desde su mesa vio a Theo abandonar la sala casi corriendo detrás de su compañero y los siguió, ellos iban hablando sin percibir que la chica estaba cerca.

—Ahora que estamos solos, podrías decirme lo que tramas —dijo Nott

—Resulta amigo, que Draco salió justo después de Granger y tenemos que seguirlos, presiento que algo pasará si ese par se queda solas…

—¿Y venimos a qué exactamente? —Theo le interrumpió

—Quería encerrarlos para que se arreglen o se maten, pero tienen que parar —dijo Zabini pensativo

Unos minutos más tarde Luna iba tras Blaise y Theo, que iban tras Draco, que iba tras Hermione. Y todos sin fijarse en que no estaban solos. Excepto Hermione, sabía que Malfoy la seguiría.

Hermione en un principio iba a la torre de astronomía, pero quería enfrentar a Malfoy y pensó que sería mejor un lugar del que no pudiera escapar, que si el la hacía enojar ella lo empujaría "accidentalmente" por el borde de la torre.

Lo que nos lleva al momento en que Draco entra por la misma puerta que ella. Blaise ve su oportunidad y en cuanto su amigo está dentro, cierra con un hechizo que no puede quitarse con un simple "alohomora" por nadie más que del mago que lo lanzó.

Cuando Blaise miró hacia atrás encontró a Luna.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Lovegood? —cuestionó, provocando que Theo se girara hacia ella

—Oh, solo quería saber que harían con Hermione y Malfoy —respondió con sencillez

—¿Cómo sabes que vinimos…? —comenzó Blaise pero Theo le cortó con un codazo

—Pude mirarlos mientras veníamos todos hacia acá —comentó Luna sonriendo dulcemente, lo que llamó la atención de Nott

—Ya que nos descubriste deberías quedarte aquí, no tardan en darse cuenta de que no pueden abrir —dijo Nott

—O puedes irte y no decirle a nadie —sugirió Zabini

—Me quedaré con ustedes, ¿creen que algo pasó? Ya deberían escucharse sus gritos —comentó Luna mientras se acercaba a la puerta y ponía una oreja extensible que siempre llevaba en el bolsillo de su túnica, por si acaso

—¿Qué hace esa cosa? —preguntó Blaise entre curioso y extrañado por el artefacto

—Shh! —Lo calló Luna —no creo que estén peleando... creo que ellos están más entretenidos —ella rio y Blaise le quitó la oreja extensible para escuchar por sí mismo

—¡THEO, DRACO Y GRANGER SE ESTAN BESUQUEANDO! —le aventó el artilugio a su amigo

—Blaise, creo que te han escuchado hasta en Hogsmeade —dijo y luego escucharon a la pareja hablar

"Alguien está aquí"

—esa parece Granger —comentó Zabini

"Que importa, ven acá"

—y ese definitivamente es Draco —afirmó Nott, rodando los ojos

"Debemos irnos ahora"

Theo, Blaise y Luna escucharon los pasos de sus amigos y el ruido cuando tiraban de la puerta.

"no puedo abrirla"

" _Alohomora_ " intentó Draco, fallando

—Que idiota —se burló Blaise, luego apunta su varita a la puerta – _alohomora_

Al escuchar el "clic" abrieron y Hermione sale primero, quien se extrañó al ver a Luna junto a dos Slytherin. Luego salió Draco, entrecerró los ojos hacia sus amigos.

—Saben que han interrumpido algo importante, idiotas —soltó Draco con fastidio

Hermione se sonrojó levemente, Luna lo notó y se acercó a ella.

—¿Quieres que vayamos por Ginny? —Hermione asintió y se alejaron de sus compañeros sin decir nada

Draco iba a detenerlas pero sus molestos amigos no lo permitieron, sosteniéndolo cada uno por un brazo.

—Draquito, que ella te busque —le dijo Blaise, arrastrándolo de vuelta al comedor

—Por supuesto que no lo hará — comentó Theo —no esperes que venga corriendo a tus brazos, que no es como las demás.

Y eso dejó pensando a Draco. ¿Qué pasará con ella después de hoy? ¿Lo evitará? Se supone que es de la casa de los valientes, tiene que ir a él a pedirle explicaciones, aunque él no las tenga.


	2. Capítulo 2

**Disclaimer**

: **Los personajes y el universo de HP son de Rowling, todos lo sabemos.**

 **•••••**

 **Capítulo 2**

Reunidas en lavabo de Myrtle, Ginny y Luna observaban a Hermione que paseaba con nerviosismo de un lado a otro.

—Cuéntame porque me han traído hasta acá —pidió la pelirroja a Hermione

—No quiero decirlo en voz alta, estoy avergonzada por lo que hice —respondió sonrojada

—Se estaba besando con Malfoy —soltó Luna de repente

Ginny abrió mucho los ojos pero luego comenzó a reírse, por lo que Hermione se cubría el rostro con las manos

—¿Y cómo llegaste a eso? —inquirió Ginny, realmente interesada

—Como ya les he contado, el me seguía molestando y decidí ignorarlo, lo que funcionó por unos días. Así que fui a un aula vacía durante la cena y como esperaba, Malfoy me siguió, me llamó Hermione, luego dijo que podía llamarlo Draco y de un momento a otro estaba sobre mí —explicó rápidamente

—No puedo creerlo —siguió riendo Ginny

—Aaaw Hermione, le gustas —la animó Luna— solo quería tener tu atención y encontró la manera de hacerlo

La risa de la chica Weasley se detuvo

—¿Eso crees? —preguntó la aludida

—De verdad —respondió Luna

—Si le gustas tanto como te molestaba, debe ser estar muy enamorado (?) —agregó Ginny

—¿Te ha gustado? Que te besara, quiero decir —cuestionó la rubia

—Me sorprendió, y no fue terrrible —Hermione se encogió de hombros —es mi segundo beso así que no lo sé.

—Deberíamos volver al comedor o nos perderemos la fiesta de Halloween.

Cuando iban de regreso a la celebración, divisaron a Draco Malfoy, quien se encontraba recargado junto a la puerta. Detuvo a Hermione e hizo un gesto con su cabeza a las demás para que entraran, y ellas muy obedientes abandonaron a Hermione, viéndolos por el rabillo del ojo.

—¿Seguirás ignorándome después de lo que pasó hace rato? —preguntó Malfoy coquetamente, a lo que ella resopló

—¿Ahora me molestarás con eso? —Contraatacó Hermione—con permiso, voy con los demás, ya deben estar sirviendo bocadillos

—Claro, vamos después de que respondas

—No sé qué quieres que conteste, justo ahora no estoy ignorándote por si no lo habías notado, Malfoy

—Dije que podías llamarme Draco —le recordó el Slytherin con una pequeña sonrisa que la descolocó

—Pues no quiero hacerlo —ella miró a otro lado

—Anda Hermione —insistió

—No somos tan cercanos para usar nuestro nombre de pila —justificó la chica

—Pues deberíamos —Malfoy le guiño un ojo y ella reaccionó

—¿Soportarías estar cerca de Harry y Ron?

—Talvez haría ese gran sacrificio por ti

—Está bien, Draco, tú ganas —dijo entre dientes y él sonrió satisfecho

—Eso es lo que quería escuchar —sonrió y abrió la puerta del Gran Comedor— ¿Vamos?

A ninguno le importó que los vieran juntos y entraron, mientras tanto en su respectiva mesa Ronald Weasley y Pansy Parkinson se retorcían de coraje.

~•~•~Mesa de Gryffindor ~•~•~

—¿Qué ocurre, Ron? —preguntó Harry a su mejor amigo

—Es Hermione, ¿Qué hace con Malfoy? —acusó, dirigiendo su mirada en dirección a las puertas del Gran Comedor

—No lo sé, esperemos a que venga y ella nos diga —continuó comiendo restándole importancia a lo que hacía su amiga

—Harry…

—¿Ahora qué?

—Va a la mesa de Slytherin —ambos, más bien todos en el comedor lucían asombrados, jamás pensaron que presenciarían tal cosa. Lo que hizo sonreír al profesor Dumbledore y lo motivó a dar uno de sus típicos discursos esta vez sobre la unión entre casas y que todos deberían seguir el ejemplo de la peculiar pareja.

~•~•~Mesa de Slytherin ~•~•~

—Hola de nuevo, Granger —habló Zabini

—Hola, ¿qué tal la cena? —inquirió la chica

—Delicioso como siempre, si gustas algo sólo tomalo —ofreció el chico

—Gracias —le sonrió

—Hermione, puedes sentarte entre Theo y yo, jamás junto a Blaise —sugirió Draco, y el moreno hizo gesto de indignación

—Así que ya es Hermione, eh —comentó Nott

—Malfoy es muy insistente —dijo Hermione —no se por qué acepte unirme a su mesa, talvez porque no quiero hablar con mis amigos después de semejante entrada con Malfoy

—Hasta Snape se sorprendió —rió ligeramente —no solemos tener muchos visitantes de otras casas

—Pero puedes venir cuando quieras —agregó Zabini y siguió comiendo galletas

—¿No molestaría eso a los demás Slytherin? —preguntó la chica preocupada

—Aunque lo haga no nos importa, estarías con nosotros, no con ellos —habló Draco y se encogió de hombros

—A Pansy sí que le molestaría, siempre anda rondando a Draco, sólo mirala ahora —susurró Nott, Hermione disimuladamente vio a la chica, que la taladraba con la mirada. Draco no resistió hacerla enojar más, tomó un mechón de cabello de Hermione y lo colocó detrás de su oreja con delicadeza.

La pelinegra estaba a punto de irse, no soportaba a la sabelotodo de Granger y encima ahora venía a su mesa y le robaba a su chico.

Quizá ella debería hacer lo mismo. Sonrió ante la idea, definitivamente lo haría.

•••••

 **Bueno, hola c8 ;** **hace mucho no me pasaba por aquí porque la verdad no tenía nada escrito, ya comprendo a todos los demás fickers en la parte de que la escuela de verdad, de verdad no me da descanso, desde que comencé este semestre en febrero no he tenido una sola semana sin alguna exposición, examen o trabajo, mas las clínicas gracias al tiempo que avanza rápido casi termina el semestre xd** **No pongo fechas de actualización porque no tengo idea de cuando volveré, espero que pronto c: y si no es con este, sera con otro fic porque tengo tantas ideas que ahora empece 8 más, pero están incompletos.** **Hasta la próxima, Nia.**


End file.
